


You still have all of me

by Little_red_2000



Series: Singing Hale Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Needs To Use His Words, M/M, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Can Sing, derek left, i still can't tag, stiles sings to derek, to find Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek leaves. Stiles finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You still have all of me

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by My Immortal by Evanescence. I honestly don't know where this came from. I was doing the dishes when this song came on, next thing I know I'm sitting down writing and can't stop. This was written in under an hour so forgive my mistakes. Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely 
> 
> Little red<3  
> P.S. My time line for this is after the end of 5a

Stiles couldn't take it anymore. So technically this situation is not Stiles's fault.  
*  
It's not like he could fault Derek for leaving. 

Derek had needed to get out of the place with all his horrible memories, but what Derek had never stopped to think about was stiles. 

He wasn't thinking about how much stiles would miss him. Or how much stiles needed to get out of there too. 

He had bad memories there too. 

So he really can't be blamed for having Danny track Derek's phone to find out where he is.  
*  
To be honest stiles is pissed. He knows he shouldn't be but that doesn't stop the anger that's boiling through his veins at seeing Derek at a karaoke bar in Phoenix Arizona looking... At peace? Chill? Not tense?

Derek is just sitting on a bar stool looking the most calm stiles has ever seen him. 

He doesn't know why that riles him up so much but it does. 

So he does something about it. 

He knows that he can sing. He knows that he's good, it's just not something he wants many people to know. It was something between he and his mother and he hasn't done it since the day she died. But there's something about the way Derek just let everything go, just forgot about stiles, that's pushing him onto the stage. 

He picks his song from the lap top I'm front of him and looks straight at Derek as the melody begins. 

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
You still have all of me, me, me. 

 

As the last of the melody plays out stiles realizes that a few tears are streaming down his cheeks. He didn't want to cry, he wanted to be strong. Wanted to tell Derek that he still had all of stiles's heart even though Derek left. 

Stiles leaves the stage and heads for the front door not caring if Derek follows or not. 

Derek does follow, and he grabs stiles by the arm and spins him around to face him as soon as he's out the front door. 

Its pouring rain, there is no ledge on the building, so they're both getting wet. 

"How did you find me?"

He doesn't sound angry, just curious.

"I will always find you."

It sounds really cheesy he knows but it just seemed to fit the moment. 

"Was that," He gestures with his head towards the building, "Meant for me?"

"Duuhhhh," stiles replies. 

There's silence for quite sometime and he's starting to squirm from the rain and from the quiet. 

Derek still hasn't moved and stiles is about to break the silence when Derek darts forward, smashing their mouths together. 

it's a sloppy kiss, misaligned and to much teeth since stiles was about to say something. 

They both pull apart but as soon as they do they're smashing back together again.

This kiss more coordinated since they were both expecting it this time. Stiles presses into Derek's warmth craving more. 

When they pull back this time they are both panting and just look into one another's eyes. Reading the different emotions and signals. 

Stiles is the first to break the silence. 

"You missed my eighteenth birthday. And my moms anniversary, and Christmas." He's not saying it to hurt Derek or to make him feel guilty he's just saying it because it's a fact. 

"I know. I was gonna call but... I don't know why I didn't."

"I left home. And I don't plan on going back. I can't be there any longer."  
It sounds weird to say out loud because he's never left the state of California before but now he's in Arizona and he doesn't plan on going back to beacon hills even if things don't work out with Derek.

Derek's quiet for awhile, probably deciding on what to say before deciding on.

"You said you're now eighteen right?" At stiles shy nod he continues. "Then let's go celebrate."


End file.
